


Echoes

by Helward_Mann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Мадара и Обито ладили между собой получше, чем в каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

\- Слушай, - Мадара сидел у старого, помутневшего от возраста зеркала и расчесывал волосы обломком деревянного гребня. Гребень вчера сломал Хаширама, случайно наступив на него в темноте, и по этому поводу Мадара все еще на него дулся. - Я вспомнил, тут сегодня внук с подругой хотели приехать в гости.  
\- Откуда это у тебя взялся внук? - с подозрением спросил Хаширама. Он все еще валялся в постели, выпростав загорелые ноги из-под лоскутного одеяла, которое было ему коротко, и шевелил пальцами.  
Мадара повернулся и окинул его взглядом, в котором явственно читалось "как же ты мне надоел".  
\- Обито вообще-то не совсем мой, он по линии Изуны, - терпеливо объяснил он.  
\- Так в чем же проблема? Пускай приезжают, дальняя комната все равно стоит пустая, - Хаширама засмотрелся, как Мадара управляется со своей пышной черной шевелюрой, в которой блестели еще только отдельные нити седины. Мадара как раз накрутил волосы на руку, завязывая в узел. Совсем как женщина, подумал Хаширама. Впрочем, помимо волос, в самом Мадаре не было ничего женственного, да и про волосы Хаширама бы вслух никогда не заикнулся, ему еще жить не надоело.  
\- Молодежь в баню захочет пойти. Да и нам не помешало бы помыться. А кое-кто дров вчера так и не нарубил, - сказал Мадара, безуспешно пытаясь убрать отдельные торчащие пряди в прическу.  
\- Да нарублю я тебе сегодня дров, нарублю! Только не нуди, - с досадой сказал Хаширама, сбросил одеяло, поднялся и вышел на веранду. Было еще прохладно, но солнце поднялось уже довольно высоко. За покосившимся забором ветер шелестел листьями осин, качал верхушки высоких стройных елей.  
Хаширама зевнул, от души потянулся и почесал голый живот. Между столбиками веранды дрожала на ветерке свежая паутина, в которой застряли крупные капли росы. Хаширама отыскал щепочку и осторожно потрогал ею паутину. Та завибрировала, откуда-то сверху сразу же свалился мохнатый черный паук и принялся, заполошно перебирая лапками, проверять свою ловушку.  
Мадара обиженно звенел посудой на кухне.

Хаширама пошел в спальню, вытащил из комода пару больших махровых полотенец.  
\- Пойдем на озеро купаться? - он бросил одно полотенце в Мадару.  
\- А завтрак?  
\- Я нам с собой бутерброды сделаю.  
\- Натощак купаться нельзя, - нравоучительно сказал Мадара.  
\- Да ладно тебе, пойдем, пока еще не жарко.  
\- Ничего не знаю, я без завтрака не пойду, - ворчливо заявил Мадара, помешивая кашу в эмалированной кастрюльке. - У меня язва, мне нельзя на голодный желудок.  
Хаширама только вздохнул и обнял его, зарываясь лицом в уже успевшие растрепаться волосы.

Он как раз ковырялся ложкой в безвкусной овсянке, когда с улицы раздался рев мотоцикла. Хаширама вскочил, радуясь законному поводу не доедать сомнительный кулинарный шедевр производства Мадары.  
\- Ты бы хоть штаны надел, - с упреком сказал ему Мадара, не спеша поднялся и отправился встречать гостей.  
Хаширама поддернул трусы, критически осмотрел себя и в самом деле ушел в спальню одеваться.

Внезапно свалившиеся им на голову гости оказались занятной парой. Внук, высокий темноволосый парень явно учиховской породы, весь в коже и заклепках, как раз заводил мотоцикл во двор. Его подруга, миниатюрная худенькая девушка, ростом ему едва ли по плечо, со стриженными под каре волосами и сиреневыми полосками на щеках - не то наклейки, не то татуировки, Хаширама в который раз понял, что ничего не смыслит в современной моде, – держала в руках пластиковое ведерко. Девушка на первый взгляд выглядела совершенно обычной, но было в ней что-то милое и уютное. На нее почему-то хотелось смотреть не отрываясь. Хаширама подумал, что будь он лет на тридцать помоложе, он и сам бы запросто в такую влюбился.

\- Здравствуйте, - парень неловко переложил мотоциклетный шлем из одной руки в другую и пожал Хашираме руку. - Я Обито.  
Только сейчас, посмотрев на него вблизи, Хаширама заметил, что по правой стороне его лица лучами расходятся глубокие шрамы.  
\- А я - Рин, - сказала девушка, тоже протягивая руку. Хаширама вместо рукопожатия поцеловал ей руку, и она смущенно улыбнулась, став от этого еще милей. - Надеюсь, мы вам не помешали.  
\- Ну что вы, нет, конечно! - рассыпался в заверениях Хаширама. - Места полно, мы с дедом, с Мадарой то есть, вообще собирались на озеро купаться. Хотите с нами?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Обито. - Мы сейчас в лес пойдем.  
\- За земляникой, - добавила Рин.  
\- Ничего себе, а она что, уже поспела? - удивился Хаширама.  
\- Ага, вдоль дороги ее полно. Только Рин мне не разрешила там есть, - пожаловался Обито.  
\- Еще чего, тяжелых металлов хочешь наесться? - строго сказала Рин. - Сейчас в лесу хорошей наберем.  
\- Найти бы ее еще теперь в лесу... - вздохнул Обито.  
\- А не жарко сейчас по ягоды ходить? - спросил Хаширама.  
\- Нет, сейчас в лесу самое то, - улыбнулась Рин. - Хорошо, прохладно.  
Из дома выглянул Мадара.  
\- В этом вашем лесу только клещей собирать, - сказал он. - Лучше бы чаю с нами попили.  
\- Да ладно, дедуль, никуда твой чай не убежит, - сказал Обито. - Успеем еще.  
Мадара только махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно, идите, переодевайтесь, я вам там сапоги нашел.  
Хаширама посмотрел на Обито и извинительно развел руками. Обито, очевидно прекрасно знакомый с характером деда, так же развел руками в ответ.

Через пару минут Обито с Рин вышли из дома, одетые уже по-дачному, оба в резиновых сапогах. Рин даже повязала на голову белый платочек.  
\- Ну, мы пошли, - сказал Обито. - К обеду вернемся.  
\- Не заблудитесь только там! - крикнул напоследок Хаширама, когда они уже вышли за калитку.  
\- Не заблудимся! - Рин помахала ему рукой. Они пошли по тропинке, ведущей от участка прямо в лес, и вскоре скрылись из вида, только белый платочек еще долго мелькал между деревьев.

Хаширама бесцельно побродил по двору, полюбовался на мотоцикл Обито.  
\- Зверь машина, - уважительно сказал он, погладив нагревшийся на солнце черный бок. - Слушай, может, угоним и покатаемся?  
\- Угу, до первой канавы, - хмуро заявил Мадара и ушел в дом. Хаширама пошел следом. Мадара, чертыхаясь, отмывал кастрюльку от следов приставшей каши. Хаширама решительно отобрал у него посудину.  
\- Я сам вымою, собирайся давай, - сказал он. - А то придется по жаре тащиться.  
Мадара что-то пробурчал себе под нос, но послушно ушел собираться.

Когда Хаширама вышел из кухни, Мадара сидел на скамеечке в прихожей и терзал ремешок сандалии, который все никак не хотел застегиваться.  
\- Дай помогу, - Хаширама наклонился и застегнул злополучный ремешок, потом не удержался и поцеловал выглядывающее из-под шорт бледное колено.  
\- Не подлизывайся ко мне, - зашипел на него Мадара.  
\- Даже и не думал подлизываться, - усмехнулся Хаширама.

\- Слушай, а откуда у Обито эти шрамы? - спросил Хаширама, когда они шагали по пыльной дороге к озеру.  
\- Он в детстве с родителями попал в аварию, - ответил Мадара, не глядя на него. - Родители сразу насмерть, а парня в машине зажало. Правую руку и ногу собирали по кускам.  
\- Ничего себе, - Хаширама смущенно почесал затылок, не найдя, что еще сказать.

Некоторое время они шли молча.  
\- Я с Обито много возился, когда он был подростком, - внезапно добавил Мадара. - В некотором роде он мой воспитанник.  
\- Вот оно как, - протянул Хаширама и мечтательно добавил:  
\- А девчонка у него славная, - и дернулся, получив от Мадары полотенцем поперек спины. - Эй, ты чего, я же просто так сказал!  
Мадара пробормотал сквозь зубы что-то вроде "старый хрыч" и припустил вперед по дороге, пыля подошвами сандалий. Хаширама догнал его, обхватил сзади руками, сделал подсечку и смеясь повалил в сухую колючую траву, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли.

Они свернули с дороги на узкую, заросшую травой лесную тропинку, и вскоре между деревьев замелькало небольшое озеро. Хаширама иногда думал, как оно выглядит сверху – блестящее круглое зеркало посреди сплошного темно-зеленого ковра хвойного леса. Кажется, кроме них никто не знал об этом озере. Давным-давно здесь построили причал - доски уже почернели от старости, - и на берегу до сих пор валялась чья-то перевернутая лодка, но почему-то они неизменно оказывались у озера только вдвоем.  
Мадара снял сандалии и осторожно потрогал воду пальцами ноги.  
\- Холодная, - сказал он. - Я не пойду.  
\- Ну, ты чего? - расстроился Хаширама. - Мы же столько времени сюда шли.  
Но переубеждать Мадару было бесполезно. Он расстелил полотенце на травке, снял футболку и улегся загорать.  
\- Только не обгори, ладно? - Хаширама невольно залюбовался его красивым обнаженным торсом, мощными плечами. Мадара был не дурак хорошо покушать, особенно налегал на мучное и сладкое, и все равно был в прекрасной форме. Еще и любил, изображая бурную деятельность на грядках, нацепить рабочий комбинезон на голое тело, совершенно игнорируя Хашираму, у которого вставало потом при одном только воспоминании об этой картине.

Мадара приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него, прищурившись.  
\- Я вообще никогда не обгораю, - отрезал он и улегся обратно, прикрыв глаза свернутой футболкой.  
Хаширама потоптался на месте, кивнул и пошел купаться.

Он разбежался и лихо прыгнул с мостков в воду. Вынырнул, фыркая и отплевываясь, откинул волосы с лица, украдкой бросил взгляд на берег - не смотрит ли Мадара? Но Мадара так и валялся на полотенце пузом кверху. Хаширама, делая мощные движения руками, погреб к противоположному берегу озера. Мадара в чем-то был прав – прогрелся только верхний, тонкий слой воды, и стоило опустить руку или ногу поглубже, как тело обдавало неприятным холодом. Хаширама перевернулся на спину, отдыхая, раскинул руки и ноги, щурясь от солнца, которое стояло уже почти в зените.

Заплыв к другому берегу отнял у него больше сил, чем он думал. Когда он доплыл, то выполз на четвереньках на песок и некоторое время хватал воздух ртом как рыба.  
\- Да, старость не радость, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь и выжимая воду из длинных волос.  
В небольшой заводи у берега росли водяные лилии. Утопая ногами в склизком илистом дне, Хаширама нарвал букет, перевязал нежные сочные стебли пучком какой-то травы и, держа букет в одной руке над водой, неловко погреб обратно.  
Мадара спал на животе, подложив руки под голову и повернув лицо набок. Хмурая складка между его бровей разгладилась, и сейчас он даже со своими вечными мешками под глазами выглядел молодым и каким-то беззащитным. Хаширама опустился рядом с ним на колени и поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Ммм, что такое? - недовольно пробормотал Мадара, открыв глаза и перевернувшись на спину.  
Хаширама молча протянул ему букет.  
\- Это еще что? - поинтересовался Мадара.  
\- Это тебе, - сказал Хаширама. - Прости меня.  
\- За что? - недоуменно спросил Мадара.  
\- За все. За все мои прошлые и будущие грехи, - ответил Хаширама.  
Мадара сел на подстилке, взял букет и поднес его к лицу. Потом осторожно положил цветы рядом с собой, обвил Хашираму за шею обеими руками и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел нежным и страстным, и у Хаширамы забилось сердце. Мадара редко оказывал ему знаки внимания, но зато уж когда оказывал, у Хаширамы всякий раз было чувство, что он самый счастливый человек на свете.  
Не отрывая взгляда от Мадары, Хаширама взял букет, вытянул из него одну лилию и попытался воткнуть ему в растрепавшиеся после сна волосы.  
\- Водяной царь, - сказал он, любуясь результатом.  
Мадара с отвращением вырвал и выбросил цветок.  
\- Что ты суешь мне всякую гадость в волосы! - возмутился он. - А если на нем пиявки какие-нибудь сидят?  
Хаширама улыбнулся. Все было как обычно.

\- А мы уже дома! - крикнула из кухни Рин, услышав их голоса. - И варенье сварили!  
\- Вот это да! - удивился Хаширама. - Как это вы так быстро?  
\- А мы как только вышли за калитку, так почти сразу нашли земляничную поляну, - Обито вышел из кухни, держа перед собой руки, испачканные ягодным соком. Хашираме почему-то некстати пришла на ум дурацкая фраза про кровь убитых ягод. - Земляники там просто завались. Целое ведро нарвали практически не сходя с места. Рин меня заставила перебирать, ох уж я намучился!  
Он толкнул боком дверь, вышел во двор и направился к умывальнику.  
В доме стоял умопомрачительный запах земляничного варенья. На плите красовался пустой таз, а на подоконнике за кружевной занавеской остывали уже закатанные банки.  
\- Две банки варенья вышло, и еще ягоды остались, ума не приложу, что с ними делать – пирог, что ли, испечь? Вы обедать будете, кстати? - спросила Рин. Она стояла у раковины и мыла посуду.  
\- Ого, вы и обед приготовили? - спросил Хаширама.  
Рин помотала головой.  
\- Только разогрели. Мама с собой завернула котлеты с пюре. Там на всех хватит.  
\- Ооо, котлеты – это хорошо, - весело сказал Хаширама, потирая руки и садясь за стол. - Котлеты – это я всегда пожалуйста.

\- Рин! - крикнул Обито со двора. - Тут в умывальнике вода кончилась, полей мне из бочки!  
\- Горе мое, ну что же ты у меня такой беспомощный! - Рин закрутила кран и вытерла руки о передник. - Иди помой руки на кухне!  
\- На кухне неинтересно! - крикнул Обито в ответ. - Хочу, чтобы ты мне полила.  
\- Ладно, сейчас полью, - согласилась она и вышла во двор.

Хаширама посмотрел из окна, как Рин, улыбаясь, зачерпывает ковшиком из бочки, а Обито умывается, фыркая и разбрызгивая вокруг воду, и его на мгновение одолела зависть. “У всех люди как люди, а у меня Мадара”, - подумал он, но тут же устыдился этой мысли. С Мадарой было тяжело, иногда просто невыносимо, но оно того стоило.

\- Кстати, а где же Мадара? - только успел удивиться Хаширама, как тот сам появился в дверях.  
\- Обедайте без меня, я не голоден, - слабым голосом сказал он и, держась за стеночку, вышел из кухни. Хаширама, извинившись, встал из-за стола и отправился следом.  
\- Тебе плохо? - спросил он, перехватив Мадару в коридоре. - Что-то болит?  
\- Отстань от меня, пожалуйста, - тоном мученика произнес Мадара. - Я просто устал, пойду полежу.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо! - Хаширама примирительно поднял руки. Он вернулся за стол, но кусок не лез в горло.  
\- Вы кушайте, я пойду проверю дедулю, - сказал он Обито с Рин, которые, проголодавшись, наворачивали за обе щеки. - Вредный как черт, если что болит - ни за что сам не признается!  
Обито кивнул с набитым ртом.

Мадара, голый по пояс, лежал ничком на неразобранной постели, напоминая цветом вареного рака.  
\- Обгорел, - констатировал Хаширама. Он осторожно дотронулся до покрасневшего плеча. Мадара дернулся и выругался сквозь зубы.  
\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? - задал Хаширама риторический вопрос. - Хочешь, кремом тебя намажу?  
\- Не хочу кремом, - глухо пробормотал в подушку Мадара. - Он воняет.  
Хаширама вздохнул и пошел обратно на кухню.  
Рин возилась у плиты, раскатывая тесто, а Обито сидел за обеденным столом, строгая ножом какую-то деревяшку, и развлекал ее беседами.  
\- Ребята, у нас тут пострадавший, - сказал Хаширама.  
\- Что случилось? - Рин тут же повернулась. Руки у нее были в муке, и даже на кончике носа красовалось белое пятнышко.  
\- Да Мадара на солнце обгорел.  
\- А, - облегченно выдохнула она. - У меня есть с собой крем от ожогов, могу дать.  
\- Не хочет он кремом. Вот что мне с ним делать?  
Рин задумалась.  
\- Ну, есть, конечно, такой народный способ... - сказала она. - В общем, намажьте его сметаной.  
\- Сметаной? Это можно, - Хаширама тут же полез в холодильник и вытащил еще нераспечатанную банку сметаны. - Спасибо за ценный совет!  
Он снова пошел в спальню. Мадара лежал все в той же позе, не шевелясь. Хашираме стало его жаль.  
\- Слушай, мы тут придумали, как тебе помочь, - он оторвал крышку из фольги, зачерпнул сметану из банки прямо пальцами, шлепнул ему на голую спину и принялся размазывать. Мадара аж подскочил.  
\- Что за дрянью ты меня мажешь? - взвился он.  
\- Тише ты, это просто сметана, - успокоил его Хаширама.  
\- А, тогда ладно, - то ли Мадаре было так плохо, что он даже не нашел в себе сил возразить, то ли он начал ловить кайф от ощущения прохладной субстанции, которую Хаширама нежно размазывал по его плечам и спине.  
Закончив, Хаширама укрыл его чистой простынкой и поцеловал в ухо.  
\- Спи. А я пойду дров нарублю и затоплю баню.

Стоило ему выйти во двор и взяться за колун, как из дома показался Обито.  
\- Помочь вам? - спросил он.  
\- Да ладно, справлюсь, - сказал Хаширама. - Хотя вот знаешь что, будь другом, возьми там на веранде рукавицы. Будешь таскать дрова под навес.  
Обито сделал, как было велено, и принялся ждать, пока Хаширама нарубит первую порцию дров.

\- Хорошо у деда на даче, правда? - спросил Хаширама, остановившись, чтобы передохнуть и утереть пот со лба.  
\- А то! - сказал Обито. - Надо почаще приезжать. А у вас внуки есть? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Есть, - с гордостью заявил Хаширама. - Внук, Наваки, в десятый класс ходит. И еще внучка, Цунаде. Красавица, спортсменка. На врача учится.  
\- Ого, - сказал Обито, уважительно покачав головой. - Рин у меня тоже будущий врач.  
\- Это дело, - сказал Хаширама. - А ты сам на кого учишься?  
\- На программиста, - ответил Обито.  
\- Вот это здорово! - похвалил Хаширама. - Молодец какой! Отличник, наверное?  
Обито махнул рукой.  
\- Да какое там, я-то дурак дураком, чуть сессию тут не завалил. А вот Рин зато круглая отличница.  
Он собрал очередную охапку дров и понес в сарай. Хаширама размахнулся и снова хряпнул колуном по полену.

\- А вы с дедулей как познакомились? - вернувшись, спросил Обито.  
\- А вот, не поверишь, на работе. Я начальник цеха, а он у нас завотделом технического контроля. Уж мы с ним воевали-воевали всю жизнь. Мы выпускаем партию – а он ее зарубает. И так через раз. А потом Мито - жена моя, стало быть, - умерла, дети разъехались, и мы с ним как-то больше общаться начали, что ли. Обедать ходили вместе в столовую. Компот там, с курагой, - Хаширама усмехнулся собственным воспоминаниям и добавил:  
\- А Мадара вообще всю жизнь один. Характер у него, сам знаешь.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Обито.  
\- Ну и вот, видишь, как оно вышло. Любви все возрасты покорны! - хохотнул Хаширама. - Ладно, хватит работать. Пойду я баню затоплю.

Хаширама сидел на кухне, бездельничал и наслаждался запахом от стоящего в духовке пирога, когда в дверях, пошатываясь, появился встрепанный и опухший со сна Мадара.  
\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Хаширама.  
Мадара только отмахнулся от него.  
\- Я в баню пойду, - заявил он.  
\- У тебя ведь ожоги, - с сомнением сказал Хаширама. - Тебе нельзя, наверное.  
\- Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? - огрызнулся Мадара.  
\- Тебе же там совсем плохо станет, - продолжал увещевать его Хаширама. - Рин, скажи хоть ты как врач, что ему нельзя сейчас в баню, - обратился он к зашедшей на кухню Рин, которая, наклонившись и приоткрыв дверцу духовки, тыкала в корочку пирога спичкой.  
\- Ну, вообще-то и правда нежелательно бы... - начала Рин, но под яростным взглядом Мадары стушевалась.  
\- Давайте сделаем так, - дипломатично предложил Хаширама. - Рин с Обито пусть идут первые, а мы с тобой потом, когда уже попрохладней станет. Ты ведь не против, Рин?  
\- Не против, - согласилась она. - Ну, тогда мы пошли. Выключите духовку через пять минут, ладно? Не забудете?  
\- Не забуду, - пообещал Хаширама.

В бане Мадара уселся на нагретый полок, вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Потрешь мне спинку? - спросил Хаширама, протягивая ему мочалку.  
Мадара приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Не видишь – я отдыхаю, - сказал он.  
Хаширама вздохнул и присел с ним рядом.  
\- Ну почему ты такой вредный? - спросил он. - У тебя ведь такая хорошая семья, Изуна так вообще добрейшей души человек. Один ты у них вредный. Ну скажи, чем я перед тобой провинился?  
Мадара открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Ничем, - сказал он. - Ты передо мной ничем не провинился.  
\- Тогда почему ты так со мной? - настаивал Хаширама. - Я ведь люблю тебя, Мадара, - он не хотел этого говорить, это признание делало его совсем уязвимым, но слова вырвались сами собой.  
Мадара ничего не ответил, только молча протянул руку и провел по его щеке большим пальцем.  
Хаширама перехватил его руку и поцеловал. Мадара едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Не злишься больше? - спросил Хаширама, радуясь, что увидел на его лице улыбку. - Ну что, мир?  
\- Мир, - кивнул Мадара. - Давай сюда свою мочалку.

Когда они вернулись из бани, уже почти стемнело. Хотя здесь никогда не темнело по-настоящему – солнце ночью все время ходило где-то за горизонтом, высвечивая серебристым края облаков. За окном шумел лес, в траве оглушительно пели цикады, заглушая льющуюся из радиоприемника тихую музыку. Вокруг лампы в плетеном абажуре вились мотыльки. Рин накрывала на стол. Она переоделась в совсем короткие шорты и мужскую футболку с растянутым воротом, который все время спадал с ее худенького плечика. Обито вертелся рядом, пытаясь помочь, но после того, как чуть не грохнул чашку, был решительно выдворен с территории и ушел в гостиную что-то обсуждать с Мадарой.

Когда все уселись за стол, чай был уже разлит, а пирог нарезан, Хаширама вдруг вскочил, хлопнув себя по лбу.  
\- Совсем забыл - у нас же есть мороженое в холодильнике! Давайте есть пирог с мороженым!  
\- Давайте! - поддержали его Обито с Рин, и даже Мадара, который важно восседал во главе стола в халате, с намотанным на голове тюрбаном из полотенца, одобрительно кивнул.  
Хаширама вгрызся в пирог, попутно демонстрируя Рин большой палец. Мадара, аккуратно орудуя ножом и вилкой, вырезал из своего куска серединку и сложил корочки на тарелку Хашираме, утащив у того второй кусок прямо из-под носа. Рин хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Хаширама засмеялся и нагло поцеловал его прямо при всех в красную от загара щеку. Мадара оттолкнул его и покраснел еще сильней, потом не выдержал и тоже засмеялся. Теперь хохотали уже все трое, и только Обито, который все пропустил, растерянно вертел головой.

После ужина все, кроме Мадары, расположились в гостиной у телевизора. Мадара сказал, что пойдет спать. Хаширама не понимал, как можно столько спать, но был счастлив, что Мадара больше не дуется. Может быть, ему, как коту, на самом деле нужно было спать по шестнадцать часов в сутки, и во всем его поганом настроении был виноват банальный недосып.

Когда на экране парень в белой рубашке полез за окно, Хаширама бросил попытки вникнуть в сюжет.  
\- Пойду-ка я тоже спать, - объявил он и поднялся с кресла. - Спокойной ночи, молодежь.  
\- И вам спокойной ночи! - вежливо ответила Рин. Обито отсалютовал ему кружкой с чаем.

Мадара лежал в постели, укрывшись до подбородка лоскутным одеялом. Его все еще влажные волосы черными ручьями растеклись по подушке. Хаширама откинул край одеяла и устроился с ним рядом, обнимая.  
\- Как ты? - спросил он. - Спина больше не болит?  
Мадара пожал плечами. Хаширама, истолковав это как положительный ответ, поцеловал его в ухо, в шею, в плечо.  
\- Ты сдурел? - яростным шепотом возмутился Мадара, отпихивая его. - У нас дети в соседней комнате.  
\- Мы тихонько, - сказал Хаширама. - И потом, дети заняты. Они там кино смотрят, про какого-то мистера Андерсона.  
Не дожидаясь от Мадары очередного взрыва возмущения, он решительно откинул одеяло и начал целовать его живот, спускаясь ниже. Мадара недовольно засопел, но когда Хаширама потянул вниз его трусы, сам приподнял бедра, помогая их снять. Хаширама обхватил рукой его уже стоящий член, оттянул крайнюю плоть, дразнящим движением прикоснулся языком к уздечке. Потом с влажным звуком втянул головку в рот и начал ритмично сосать, удовлетворенно отметив, как Мадара кусает собственные пальцы, чтобы сдержать стон.  
Через некоторое время Мадара схватил его за волосы и отпихнул.  
\- Ты чего? - шепотом спросил Хаширама. - Что-то не так?  
Мадара хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - произнес он свистящим шепотом.  
\- Ну так и кончай, - прошептал в ответ Хаширама.  
\- А ты как? - спросил Мадара.  
\- Ну... как-нибудь так, - улыбнулся в темноте Хаширама.  
\- Идиот, - мотнул головой Мадара, и Хаширама понял, что сегодня ему обломится кое-что получше собственной руки, и нельзя упускать такой шанс.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я сейчас, - пробормотал он. - Вот черт, я смазку в аптечке оставил, на кухне. Сейчас схожу.  
\- С ума сошел? - яростно зашипел Мадара. - Они сразу поймут, чем мы тут занимаемся.  
"Интересно, как", - хотел спросить Хаширама, но в таком состоянии с Мадарой лучше было не спорить.  
\- Что же нам тогда делать? - беспомощно спросил он, и вдруг его взгляд упал на забытую на прикроватной тумбочке ополовиненную банку сметаны.  
\- Даже не думай, - проследив его взгляд, Мадара замотал головой. - Я не позволю пихать в меня какую-то прокисшую сметану.  
\- Да она не успела еще прокиснуть, - сказал Хаширама и в подтверждение своих слов опустил палец в банку, вытащил и лизнул. Мадара скривился, всем своим видом выражая глубочайшее отвращение. Но Хаширама уже развел его бедра и продолжил прерванное занятие, одновременно пропихивая в него скользкий от сметаны палец.  
\- Ненавижу тебя... - простонал Мадара, выгибая спину, когда Хаширама вошел в него. - Все всегда делаешь... ах... по-своему...  
Им хватило нескольких судорожных толчков, чтобы оказаться на грани. Кончая, Мадара впился зубами в его плечо, и Хаширама едва сдержал крик. В постели Мадара кусался и царапался, как дикий зверь, и Хаширама уже привык ходить весь в следах от его зубов и ногтей.  
Мадара, не признававший лишних постельных нежностей, отвернулся от него и почти сразу же уснул. Хаширама кое-как вытер его уже испачканной в сметане простынкой, завернул в одеяло и прижал к себе. Глядя на мелькающие в щели под дверью отсветы телеэкрана, он и сам быстро провалился в сон.

Обито, развалившись на диване, вяло следил за происходящим на экране телевизора.  
\- Скучно, - зевнул он. - Все это я уже сто раз видел. Скоро ему предложат на выбор две таблетки, и он конечно же выберет красную, и попадет в реальный мир, где будет есть пластиковую кашу и бороться с машинами. А ведь мог бы хоть раз выбрать синюю и посмотреть, что тогда будет. Ведь это так здорово – спать, когда ты знаешь, что спишь. Можно делать все что угодно. Можно летать. Можно поехать хоть на край света. Можно творить целые миры. Можно быть где угодно, как угодно... кем угодно. Это и есть настоящая свобода. А не эта ваша так называемая реальность.  
\- А ты бы согласилась есть пластиковую кашу? - спросил он у Рин, пригревшейся на его груди.  
Она что-то неразборчиво пробормотала.  
\- Да ты ведь у меня совсем уже спишь, - сказал он. - Пойдем-ка в кровать.  
Он щелкнул пультом, выключая телевизор, и осторожно поднялся, взяв Рин на руки. Она неосознанно обхватила его руками за шею, и он на секунду замер, стоя посреди темной комнаты, прижимая ее к себе. Потом осторожно толкнул ногой дверь, стараясь не шуметь, и отнес ее в гостевую комнату.  
\- Спи, заяц, - прошептал он, укладывая ее в постель.  
\- Я не заяц, - сонно возразила Рин.  
\- А кто же ты тогда? - спросил он, гладя ее по волосам.  
\- Ммм... Не знаю, - пробормотала она, не открывая глаз,  
\- А я знаю. Ты заяц, который живет на луне, - его голос убаюкивал и усыплял. - Говорят, если пойти по лунной дорожке, то можно его поймать. Но никто никогда не доходил до конца. А я дошел. А знаешь, почему? - спросил он и ответил сам себе:  
\- Потому что это под силу только сумасшедшим. А я сумасшедший. И мне себя не жаль. И никого мне уже не жаль. Только тебя мне было жаль, - горько прошептал он. - И ради тебя я готов был хоть весь мир уничтожить и снова восстановить из праха. И я это сделал. И никто больше тебя у меня не отнимет. Ни люди, ни боги, ни сама смерть.  
Он поцеловал ее в лоб и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты куда? - сквозь сон спросила Рин.  
\- Ты спи. Я пойду кое-что проверю и сразу же вернусь, ладно? - он подоткнул ей одеяло и вышел на веранду.

Ждать оставалось совсем недолго.  
Мир на мгновение замер. Затихли цикады в траве, оборвали свою песню ночные птицы. Даже ветер, казалось, перестал шуршать листвой. Из-за черных, острых как пики верхушек елей выкатилась огромная красная луна, исчерченная концентрическими кругами, на которые были нанизаны девять томоэ.

\- Бдишь? - раздался за его спиной голос. - Ну и как, гендзюцу не слетело?  
\- Ничего, слетит - поправим, - хмыкнул Обито.  
Мадара подошел и встал рядом, опершись о перила веранды, провел рукой по лохмотьям облупившейся краски, в который раз поражаясь детализации иллюзорного мира.  
\- Как тебе Рин? Совсем как настоящая, правда? - спросил Мадара.  
\- Она и есть настоящая, - обиделся Обито.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - кивнул Мадара. - Развлекайся, парень, ты заслужил.

Они замолчали, слушая ночную тишину, которую нарушал только хор цикад да печальное уханье какой-то ночной птицы в кустах.  
\- Хороший мир, - сказал Мадара. - Сам придумал?  
\- Увидел однажды во сне, - произнес Обито, вглядываясь куда-то в чернеющую за покосившимся забором сплошную стену леса. Он ухмыльнулся уголком рта, и Мадара на секунду узнал в нем того самого Обито, с которым они стояли плечом к плечу на спине десятихвостого, отражая атаки Альянса.  
\- Наконец-то мир без войн, - сказал Мадара.  
\- Почему же, тут есть войны, - возразил Обито. - Мы будем смотреть их по телевизору и радоваться, что они идут где-то далеко от нас. А здесь всегда будет лес, полянка, солнце будет светить, а на кухне будет накрыт стол и будет дымиться только что испеченный пирог с земляникой. Здорово придумано, ведь правда, дед?  
\- Ага, - согласился Мадара. - Слушай, а море тут есть? Я бы съездил с Хаширамой на море, погреть старые косточки, - он тоже ухмыльнулся.  
\- Надо - сделаем, - лаконично ответил Обито. - Ладно, дед, пошел я на боковую, - он зябко переступил босыми ногами по деревянному полу.  
\- Давай, - Мадара напоследок похлопал его по плечу. - Хороших снов. Хороших нам всем снов.

**Author's Note:**

> Меня попросили написать продолжение к "Созерцающему деревья". Но вместо продолжения я написал это.  
> Саундтрек по желанию - Pink Floyd, "Echoes"   
> Огромное спасибо моей фокус-группе за помощь в работе над текстом!


End file.
